Playing Hero
by Winter's Empire
Summary: AU. Oliver Queen is playing hero. Hermione isn't amused.


-**Title:** Playing Hero

-**Fandoms**: Harry Potter/Smallville

**-Characters:** Hermione Granger, Oliver Queen

-**Rating: K**  
-**Summary:** AU Oliver Queen is playing hero. Hermione isn't amused.  
-**Disclaimers: I do not own neither Harry Potter nor Smallville. **  
-**Author's Note:** Wow, I'm back! and with my first crossover ever! This is just a little something that came to mind amidst studying for finals earlier today. Not sure if it will go further but it just might.

Hermione Granger hated play dates; especially play dates with _Oliver Queen_.

"Are you really just going to sit there all day reading, _**again**_?!"

She didn't even bother to look up from her book. "Looks like it."

"You're so **boring**," he complained. "You never want to have any fun."

"Oh, really?" she chanced a glance at him. He was clad in fancy green sweatpants and matching shirt, with a bow in his hand and arrows strapped around his back. She wrinkled her nose. "If you're idea of fun is playing hero or whatever it is that you're doing, then I rather be boring than you're damsel in distress."

"Sidekick," Oliver corrected. "You wouldn't make a good damsel."

Hermione put her book down and narrowed her eyes at him. Oliver, of course, came from a wealthy family and his mother had managed to drill in _**some**_ manners into his little, eight-year-old head, giving him a bit of decency to not directly say what he meant. However, she was too smart for own age to know exactly what he meant.

She knew she wasn't pretty like the rest of the girls in her class, especially with her bush of a hair. Yet it angered her whenever someone brought up her appearance, because apparently it didn't matter that she was a bright girl, maybe even a prodigy. Looks were more important.

Hermione stood up, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh, and you think _**you **_can make a good hero?" she challenged.

_Meow. _

Both Hermione and Oliver looked up from where they stood beneath a tree, and noticed a cat perched on a high branch.

Oliver smiled. "I'll prove it to you." He walked over to a low branch and jumped, grabbing hold of it.

Hermione stared at him. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Saving a local citizen," he grunted, as he struggled to pull himself up.

"It's a cat!" she exclaimed.

"Use your imagination, if you even have one."

"Cats don't need saving," she persisted.

Oliver got on the branch first before he said anything. "That's not a nice thing to say."

"That's not what I meant," Hermione huffed, placing her hands on her hips. "You could fall and hurt yourself." Not that she was worried.

He ignored her and continued to balance himself on the branch as he got on his feet. He studied the next closest branch, and if he jumped high enough at the right angle, he could make it no problem.

Hermione watched as he bent his knees, getting ready to jump. "Don't be an idiot, Oliver. Get back down here." No, she wasn't worried in the slightest.

Oliver shook his head. "Just watch and learn, Granger."

"Oliver, no!" she shouted as he jumped.

Oliver froze.

In midair!

Hermione's eyes grew wide, as she watched him there floating for what could only have been a second, before he fell straight down, landing on his buttocks.

Oliver was so shocked that he just sat there for a few moments, blinking. "WH-what w-was that?" he spluttered.

In an instant she was at his side. "Are you alright?"

"Did you see that?" he asked her.

"If by that, you mean you falling on your arse, then yes I did see it," she responded.

"No, I didn't fall. I floated! And then something pulled me down!"

Hermione gave a nervous laugh. "You floated? And some unknown force pulled you down?"

"Yes."

"Oliver, it's called gravity."

"No! This was something different," he insisted.

Hermione shook her head. "Now don't be silly, and admit that you really aren't good at this hero thing."

Oliver glared at her.

"You know what? You're a terrible sidekick," he replied angrily, before getting back on his feet and stalking away.

Hermione sighed. "I didn't do it."


End file.
